Gin, le tombeur de la Soul Society
by Fantomefumee
Summary: Rien de particulièrement ambitieux. La réponse à un défi qui consiste à coller Gin avec un peu tout le monde... Donc Yaoi et Hétéro, y a un peu de tout...
1. Intro

Petite série de fics. C'est un défi plus ou moins lancé par mon amie Mokoshna. J'affirmais que Gin était casable avec à peu près n'importe qui dans la Soul Society, elle m'a dit que ce serait marrant à écrire, je l'ai fait. Enfin, disons, j'ai pris les suggestions de mes amies et j'ai écrit la fic correspondante.

Il y a un peu de tout, du débile comme tu très très dark. Donc bref, plus techniquement, je vais faire une présentation groupée.

Disclaimer : Ni Bleach ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, mais bien à Tite Kubo, je ne fais pas d'argent là-dessus, tout ça, tout ça.

Rating : Globalement, je mettrais M comme ça je suis sûre, pour allusions plus ou moins voilées. Plutôt moins que plus.  
Fandom : Bleach. Ho mais comment est ce possible quel zazard !

Couples : GinXun peu tout le monde.

Spoils : Heavy Spoilers Tome 20 et suivants…  
Note : Série de drabbles, donc ce sont des drabbles et voilà, ne vous attendez pas à un scénar.  
Il se peut par ailleurs que je sois parfois légèrement OOC. Et que je fasse du léger bashing. Je m'excuse d'avance ;;;… J'essaie de me soigner, je vous jure.  
Et sinon, je suis toujours aussi inefficace en relecture.


	2. Ichigo

Une fois de plus, Gin se pendit au cou d'Aizen, avec son attitude "je vais faire un gros caprice". Le génie du mal soupira.  
- Oui Gin, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Aizen tai-chou... J'm'ennuie...  
- Je sais, Gin. Tu me le dis au moins 20 fois par jour. Qu'est ce que je peux y faire. Izuru ne reviendra pas de si tôt.  
- J'veux Kurosaki.  
Aizen haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, il avait interdit à Gin de toucher au jeune ryoka, et jusqu'à présent, le jeune shinigami s'y était tenu, mais après tout, Kurosaki n'était plus aussi utile maintenant qu'il avait le Hougyoku. Et au contraire, le ramener ici et le mettre entre les griffes de son redoutable second aiderait peut être à convaincre la jeune fille, Orihime, de les aider.  
- D'accord, Gin. Vas le chercher.  
Un magistral palot plus tard, Gin était parti.

- HYPER DADDY SUPER SHOOT !  
Ichigo esquiva de peu l'attaque de Kurosaki père et le renvoya faire bisou au mur.  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS D'ATTAQUER TES ENFANTS ! MALADE MENTAL !  
- Masakiiiiiiii... Ichigo est trop méchant avec moi... Regarde comme il me traite...  
- Yuzu, n'écoute pas ce crétin, sa bêtise est peut être contagieuse..., lâcha Karin d'un ton neutre.  
- Hai, Karin chan... Ichigo, tu veux man... Karin, Ichigo est parti !

Le jeune Shinigami donna un nouveau shoot dans la pierre.  
- Kusooooo ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... Déjà avec Orihime qui est par...  
Un reiatsu d'une incroyable puissance apparut d'un coup à côté de lui. Le reiatsu de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur d'attirer les hollows ni de blesser ceux qui se trouvaient à portée. Un reiatsu de capitaine... Non, plus important que celui d'un capitaine, et sans aucune bride. Pas un arrancar, non. Un Shinigami. Un Shinigami qu'Ichigo connaissait très bien... Le jeune homme attrapa Kon, faisant fi des protestations du Mod Soul, arracha la pillule de sa bouche et l'avala, expulsant sa forme astrale et plantant aussi sec son corps à la responsabilité de la peluche pour foncer en direction du reiatsu.  
Ichimaru Gin. Le bâtard de renard. Lui il savait où était Hime. Il pourrait l'aider à la retrouver. Il s'arrêta là où se trouvait la source du reiatsu. Plus personne. Le reiatsu avait disparu.  
- ICHIMARU, BÂTARD, SORS DE TON TROU !  
Et sans préavis, il senti le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge alors qu'une main aux doigts osseux caressait sa joue et qu'une voix doucereuse sussurait à son oreille.  
- Kurosaki kun... ç'fait plaisir de t'voir... Mais t'd'vrais m'parler mieux qu'ça... C'Ichimaru-sama.  
- Lâche moi, sale renard.  
- Maaa maaa, qu'allons nous faire de toi ?  
Ichigo se raidit en sentant la main de l'autre shinigami s'insinuer comme un serpent sous son kimono, puis encore et toujours plus bas. Il n'allait quand même pas oser faire _ça_ en pleine rue.  
C'était gravement sous estimer Ichimaru Gin.

Ichimaru se pendit au cou d'Aizen pour lui léchouiller tranquillement l'oreille avant de chantonner.  
- Aizen taichou .  
- Gin. Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
- J'vous l'ai ram'né . C'tait très amusant . L'truc drôle 'vec les ryokas, c'qu'ils arrivent pas à s'mettre en tête qu'les humains normaux voient pas les shinigamis .  
- Gin, tu n'es qu'un pervers exhibitionniste.  
- Moi aussi j'vous aime, taichou.


	3. Shuuhei

Hisagi Shuuhei se trouvait devant un grave cas de conscience. Il avait tout essayé. Le kimono sans manche pour montrer ses biceps. Le look de gothique ténébreux. Même le T-Shirt en résille. Les poses alanguies aussi. Et puis mince, il s'était fait tatouer un 69 sur la joue. Eh bien...  
ça avait marché. Maintenant, il était devenu l'incitation au viol numéro 1 de la Soul Society. Son objectif était atteint, il avait dépassé Ichimaru en la matière. Et pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'Ichimaru était la Marie couche toi là en chef de la Soul Society.  
Seulement ça n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir. Plus le temps, trop de demandes, et il ne pouvait pas les rejeter, sa réputation allait en pâtir. Sans compter qu'il était en train de se récupérer des cernes monstrueuses, avec cette affaire. ça lui donnait un air encore plus renfrogné, alors ténébreux ça allait, mais de là à faire peur aux gens, non, quand même. Il allait donc falloir sévir. Et demander conseil à Satan.  
Il frappa à la porte.  
- Ichimaru-taichou ?

Ichimaru Gin était agacé. Comment un petit jeune avec un 69 tatoué sur la joue pouvait-il avoir plus de succès que lui. Bon, bien sûr, il était objectivement plus agréable à regarder que l'albinos. Mais niveau expérience, ce n'était pas trop ça. Aussi le shinigami camouffla-t-il à peine sa grande satisfaction lorsque le jeune shinigami vint pleurer après un conseil.  
- Oui Hisagi-san ? Un problème ?  
- Ichimaru-taichou, j'ai une question à vous poser.  
- Hai, Hisagi-san ?  
- Quel anti cernes utilisez vous ?  
- Ha mais aucun...  
- Je ne comprends pas... Pourtant, vous ne devez pas dormir beaucoup non plus.  
- Ha, mais si, moi j'y arrive... Doit y avoir un problème d'ta manière d'faire... 'Va falloir diagnostiquer ça...  
Le jeune shinigami hocha gravement la tête, suivant le capitaine de la troisième division dans sa chambre et entreprenant de lui montrer avec application sa manière de procéder. Pendant toute la nuit, agravant l'état de ses cernes, au plus grand plaisir d'Ichimaru.

Le lendemain, donc, Ichimaru apporta un café au lit au shinigami épuisé, alors qu'un sourire satisfait menaçait de dévorer son visage.  
- T'problème, Hisagi, c'l'endurance. T't'fatigue trop, t'pas l'temps d'récupérer.  
- Je peux apprendre.  
- C'prend du temps, tout ça... En attendant, t'd'vrais aller postuler à la neuvième... Tousen v'ra pas à quoi tu r'ssemble, t'd'vrais avoir la paix...  
- Hmmmh, c'est sage, en effet.  
Et donc, peu de temps après, Hisagi Shuuhei passait vice capitaine de la neuvième division et, débarassé des avances assidues de Soi Fong, son ancienne capitaine, retrouvait enfin le sommeil - et se débarassait d'une partie de ses cernes.

Hisagi n'hésita absolument pas à répondre négativement à la proposition de Tousen de le rejoindre à l'Hueco Mundo. Et puis quoi encore ? Ichimaru parti, il était enfin devenu la meilleure Marie couche toi là de la Soul Society, et le tout sans avoir de cernes. Il n'allait pas non plus aller à l'Hueco Mundo pour subir les entraînements intensif des deux nymphomanes en chef, Aizen et Ichimaru, et ressembler à un panda ! Mince, il avait son honneur de mâle.  
Et c'est ainsi que Husagi Shuuhei décida de servir la Soul Society jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et sans trop se poser de questions sur des histoires d'idéaux.


	4. Byakuya

- Kuchiki himeeeeeeeeeeeee !  
Byakuya ne daigna pas lever le regard sur la chose qui venait de s'accrocher à son cou en braillant ce surnom ridicule devant tout le monde. Bon sang, il avait quand même son honneur, et du diable s'il allait laisser ce démon d'Ichimaru lui arracher une expression faciale. Il faisait partie du clan Kuchiki et devait préserver intacte la réputation de psychorigide de son clan.  
- Ichimaru, tu m'empêches d'avancer.  
- Un bisou Kuchiki himeeeeeeee !  
Une petite veine se mit à battre sur la tempe du futur dirigeant du clan Kuchiki. Ce crétin se sentait obligé d'étaler leur vie privée, en plus de l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule.  
- Pas question, Ichimaru. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant.  
- S'tu m'fais pas un bisou, j'te fais un suçon.  
- Disperse toi, Zenbonsakura.

Pour cette fois, Gin décida de battre en retraite. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il ne manquerait plus que Kuchiki Hime se croie autorisé à l'envoyer ballader sans raison.  
Et donc, le soir même, dans l'intimité de leur chambre à l'académie, Gin entreprit d'être très aimable avec sa princesse, et après une séance intense de sport horizontal, le prince charmant entreprit d'apposer sa marque sur la belle au bois dormant.

- Kuchiki-san, vous êtes malade ?, s'enquit l'instructeur en avisant l'écharpe vert pâle qui entourait le cou du jeune noble.  
Lequel noble jeta un regard noir à son camarade de chambrée qui venait d'émettre un ricannement avant de répondre avec toute l'absence d'expressivité dont il était capable, sa tension de méduse anorexique n'inquiétant pour sa part pas l'instructeur outre mesure.  
- Comme j'ai été entériné héritier officiel du clan Kuchiki, je dois maintenant porter cette écharpe comme insigne de mon clan.

Ce fut le premier et unique mensonge de Kuchiki Byakuya. Qui lui vallut de porter à vie une écharpe vert pâle ressemblant fort à un rouleau de lotus parfum menthe autour du cou.


	5. Tousen

- Aizen-taichouuuuuuuuuuuuu ?  
- Oui, Gin ?  
- V'pensez qu'Tousen est puceau ?  
- Je ne sais pas Gin. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander ?  
Considérant les paroles de son capitaine comme une bénédiction, Gin lui adressa un roulage de palot de remerciement avant de se diriger en sifflotant vers le quartier général de la neuvième division.

Tousen soupira en sentant approcher Ichimaru. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il venait le voir, il n'avait pas bridé son reiatsu. Il le faisait exprès pour lui donner mal à la tête, Tousen en était persuadé. Et avec le sans gène qui le caractérisait, le capitaine de la troisième division entra dans le bureau de Tousen par la fenêtre, histoire de ne pas avoir à frapper et de s'incruster comme à son habitude. Et quand Ichimaru s'incrutait, il était encore plus collant qu'une balanne sur un rocher. Soupirant à nouveau, Tousen se tourna vers la source du...  
... reiatsu ? Où était encore passé ce fichu renard !  
La réponse lui fut vite donnée par des mains balladeuses passant dans les entrebaillements de son kimono pour s'aventurer dans une partie totalement privée de son anatomie.  
- Ichimaru-taichou, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous outrepassez vos droit !  
- Ha ha haaaaaaa ! J'vais raison...  
Tousen se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement alors que les mains expertes du shinigami s'occupaient de son cas.  
- Je vous ai dit que ça suff... Ichimaru-taichou , protesta-t-il d'un air choqué alors que l'autre capitaine se faisait plus insistant.  
- J'vais raison .  
Tousen n'eut pas franchement la présence d'esprit de lui demander à quel sujet. Et lorsque la question lui revint à l'esprit, Ichimaru l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette depuis longtemps. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'essayer de se lever tout de suite.

- Aizen taichouuuuuuuu ?  
- Quoi encore Gin ?  
- Tousen est plus puceau. Et c't'un très mauvais coup . L'essayez pas.  
- Je n'en ai pas besoin Gin... Puisque je t'ai toi.  
- C'bien dit ça, Aizen taichou.


	6. SoiFong

Gin passa en sifflotant devant la seconde division pour rejoindre sa division après sa enième entrevue avec Yamamoto ( "votre comportement est inqualifiable, je devrais vous rétrograder et vous remettre au service du capitaine Aizen, à l'époque vous vous teniez bien" et autres inepties du genre qui entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre ). Mais à la réflexion, il fit marche arrière. D'accord, tout était sens dessus dessous depuis le bannissement du capitaine Urahara, mais quand même... Ou bien Yoruichi ne savait plus tenir ses toutous, ou bien elle avait enfin décidé de se tirer. Ce qui l'un dans l'autre était sage de sa part, mais un peu prématuré. Elle aurait sûrement fait une alliée de choix pour Aizen.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, la question ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça pour le moment. Ce qui était beaucoup plus amusant, c'était de voir l'inexpressive et coincée Soi Fong partir en chouinant. Le tableau était tellement pitoyable que Gin se sentit obligé de l'empirer. Masquant son reiatsu, il entreprit de suivre la jeune femme - ce qui n'avait rien de compliqué pour un shinigami de son niveau, surtout vu l'état de la jeune fille.

Il retrouva la jeune shinigami en train de perdre en eau les quelques kilos qui restaient entre sa peau et ses os. Déjà qu'elle était plate comme une limande, voilà qui risquait de ne pas arranger son cas. Elle était déjà aussi attirante qu'une planche à pain, elle n'avait pourtant pas franchement pas besoin d'agraver son cas. Pas étonnant que Yoruichi préfère Urahara. Quitte à tripotter une poitrine plate, autant se reposer sur les autres attributs que les femmes n'avaient pas. Mais bon, Gin n'était pas très difficile. Surtout quand il s'agissait de pourrir la vie du monde et de faire le contraire de ce que voulait le vieux croûlant immédiatement après un de ses sermons.  
Il s'approcha donc de la jeune femme par derrière et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
- F'pas pleurer comme ça...  
Soi Fong sursauta et se mit à balbutier.  
- I... Ichimaru Taichou... Pardonnez moi... V... Vous voulez quelque chose ?  
- Just'qu't'arrête d'pleurer, voyons...  
Gin avait toujours trouvé la cruauté beaucoup plus amusante enveloppée dans du miel.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, Ichimaru Taichou...  
- T'sais, t'peux m'parler d'tout. J'suis pas exact'ment populaire ici, alors j'peux entendr'beaucoup d'chose. D'toutes façons si j'répète un truc que j'dois pas, on dira que j'mens...  
Soi Fong sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant que les vannes ne s'ouvre et que les plaintes pleuvent au milieu des grandes eaux. Décidemment, il devait y avoir 70 d'eau dans le corps des shinigamis aussi. Et donc, avec toute l'hypocrisie qui le caractérisait, Gin entreprit de la consoler, oui oui Yoruichi était une sale traîtresse atrocement méchante, il fallait la punir et tout lui voler, bien sûr il la soutiendrait au poste de capitaine ( et il comptait bien le faire, plus il y aurait d'incompétent en poste plus Aizen serait content ), etc... etc...  
- Ichimaru taichou ?  
- Hai, Soi Fong ?  
- Est ce que vous me trouvez attirante, vous ?  
- Bien sûr voyons...  
Un mensonge ne faisait jamais de mal. Et d'ailleurs, Gin entreprit de la convaincre de son odieux mensonge en appuyant ses dires d'un baiser expert. Et plus, car affinités.

Gin quitta en sifflotant la duxième division. Lorsqu'il atteignit la troisième, le remue ménage dans la deuxième s'entendait jusqu'à son bureau. L'albinos entreprit donc d'empêcher tranquillement son vice capitaine de faire sa paperasse histoire de parfaire son sentiment d'auto satisfaction absolu.  
Apparemment, Soi Fong n'avait pas apprécié d'être jetée une seconde fois.


	7. Hinamori

Il y avait une chose qu'Ichimaru Gin aimait par dessus tout, c'était ennuyer son vice capitaine. Et il y avait une personne que son vice capitaine voulait à tout prix protéger, c'était Hinamori. Il fallait lui faire passer cette envie. Deux personnes à protéger, c'était trop. Le capitaine de la troisième division comptait bien passer avant la petite cruche de la cinquième. Donc.  
- Aizen taichouuuuuuuuuuuuu ?  
- Oui, Gin ?  
- V'voulez _vraiment _protéger vot'vice capitaine ?  
- Bien sûr Gin. Mais je ne peux pas tout savoir. Et je n'ai aucun pouvoir dans la troisième division.  
- V'z'aurez un truc à m'dire d'main ?  
- Ho mais malheureusement demain je serai occupé. Je t'enverrai Hinamori...  
Et c'est un Gin ronronnant qui entreprit de remercier Aizen en règle.

Hinamori toqua à la porte. Elle n'aimait pas aller à la troisième division. Bien sûr, il y avait Kira et elle aimait beaucoup Kira. Mais il y avait aussi Ichimaru, et lui, elle ne l'aimait pas. Déjà, il passait trop de temps avec Aizen taichou. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été son vice capitaine. Et puis il y avait eu ces rumeurs dégoûtantes sur Ichimaru et son capitaine. Et enfin, elle avait peur de lui. Mais tout le monde avait peur d'Ichimaru. Sauf Aizen taichou. Mais Aizen taichou était si courageux. Bref, elle espérait à moitié qu'Ichimaru aurait laissé comme souvent Kira faire son travail. Erreur. Ichimaru était bien là. Ce qui était surprenant. Il était une heure de l'après midi. D'habitude, à cette heure là, il dormait. Quoiqu'il en soit, en bonne vice capitaine, Hinamori s'inclina, lui tendant le message d'Aizen.  
- Ichimaru-taichou... Mon capitaine attend votre réponse.

Gin ouvrit tranquillement la lettre ( "Ne me l'abîme pas trop..." ) et son sourire s'élargit.  
- Entre, entre, Hinamori kun... T'prendras bien un thé ?  
Préférant ne pas refuser - des fois que le capitaine de la troisième division le prenne mal - Hinamori acquiesça. Ichimaru lui servit donc une tasse avant d'entreprendre de rédiger une réponse dans ses pattes de mouche incompréhensible. Hinamori but donc sa tasse de thé tranquillement.  
Et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans le lit du capitaine de la troisième division, et elle n'avait présentement aucune envie de le quitter. Surtout qu'elle était avec le propriétaire des lieux et que ses attentions étaient particulièrement appréciable. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait que ce n'était pas normal, mais elle fit rapidement taire la petite voix et passe ses bras autour du cou d'Ichimaru, l'attirant plus près d'elle.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'un Kira passablement choqué vint la chercher à la demande de son capitaine qui était allé se plaindre qu'elle refusait de le laisser tranquille, Hinamori rougit violemment. Et elle préféra ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait, et éviter le regard de Kira. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas à quel point il tenait à son capitaine. Un jour, plus tard, elle s'excuserait. Elle attrapa la réponse d'Ichimaru et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le bureau de son capitaine.

- T'vois, Izuru. Elle est comm'les autres. T'dois pas faire confiance aux gens. Ils t'trahiront tous.  
- Hai, Ichimaru taichou.  
- Allez, viens Izuru .  
Le sourire du capitaine de la troisième division s'élargit à des proportions encore plus impossibles alors que son vice capitaine se blottissait contre lui, passant des bras possessifs autour de sa taille. Décidemment, son petit Izuru était tellement prévisible.

Aizen eut un sourire indulgent en lisant la réponse d'Ichimaru. Il leva un regard bienveillant sur une Hinamori embarassée.  
- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû attendre qu'Ichimaru se réveille. La prochaine fois j'irai moi même.  
Hinamori acquiesça, rougissant violemment de honte - mentir à Aizen taichou, tout de même... Lorsqu'Aizen lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir, elle ne se fit pas prier.  
Aizen replia tranquillement le mot ( "F'dra vraiment qu'vous essayiez c'nouvel aphrodisiaque, taichou." ) et le rangea, avant d'acquiescer en murmurant pour lui même.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, Gin...


	8. Konamura

Ces temps ci, Gin trouvait que Tousen devenait très prétentieux. Donc il fallait lui rabattre le caquet. Donc il allait lui piquer son petit ami. Parce que s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était doué, c'était attirer n'importe qui dans son lit. Enfin là, inutile de parler de lit, il n'irait pas jusque là. Faire l'intégrale à un type à tête de renard, il ne faudrait peut être pas exagérer. Il n'était pas le capitaine de la neuvième. Toujours était-il qu'il pourrait au moins prouver à l'aveugle que _s'il voulait_ - ce qui n'était pas le cas - il pourrait lui voler son renard.  
Et puis après tout, tout le monde le traitait de renard, donc entre renards... Gin se rendit donc tranquillement à la septième division et sauta sur le dos du capitaine casqué, sans gène aucune, s'agrippant à ses épaules façon Yachiru.  
- Konamura-tai-chou .  
- Ichimaru taichou, cessez ces enfantillages.  
Loin de l'écouter, Gin entreprit de détacher les attaches du casque du renard qui rentra précipitamment dans son bureau avant que les mains expertes de l'albinos n'en viennent à bout devant tout le monde.  
- Ichimaru, ça suffit maintenant !  
- J'fais un enfantillage, Konamura taichou . V'savez pas qu'faut passer leurs enfantillages aux gamins trop gâtés ?  
Le casque du capitaine de la septième division tomba à terre, alors que Gin entreprenait de le dépiauter de son kimono.  
- Ichimaru, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
- L'mêm'chose qu'Tousen taichou, j'pense.  
- La plaisanterie à assez dur... Ichimaru !  
Avec un sourire encore plus large de d'habitude, Gin approfondit son investigation dans le hakama de l'autre Shinigami.  
- Ho hoooo... V'z'êtes un coquin, Konamura Taichou...  
- ça suffit maintenant. ça ne m'amuse plus.  
- Moi j'pas c't'impression...  
Fort opportunémment, la cloche de rassemblement se mit à sonner. Le sourire de Gin menaça de lui couper le visage en deux.  
- V'd'vriez m'laisser finir, Konamura Taichou.  
Avec un grognement, le capitaine de la septième division finit par le laisser faire.

Tousen fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver Konamura et Ichimaru ensemble. Le sourire atrocement satisfait du capitaine de la troisième lui plut encore moins, et son petit geste discret alors qu'il faisait mine de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche acheva de le rendre furieux. Saleté de renard. Saleté de renards.

- Gin, franchement, tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour ennuyer les autres.  
- P'rquoi, Aizen taichou, v'z'êtes jaloux ?  
- Jaloux d'un renard ? Pourquoi ? J'en ai déjà un qui réchauffe mon lit.


	9. Yamamoto

Bien sûr, Aizen avait menti sur son Bankai. Il avait simulé sa mort. Tué tous les membres de la Chambre 46. Volé le Hougyoku. Essayé de tuer Hinamori et Hitsugaya. Trahi la Soul Society. Menti à tout le monde. Pactisé avec les Hollows.

Mais tout ça n'était que broutilles. Il avait fait bien pire. Il était parti avec Ichimaru. Yamamoto exerçait bien sûr un droit de cuissage arbitraire sur tous les membres de l'académie, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé mieux que l'albinos. Et Aizen le lui avait piqué. Voilà qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Et que faisait-il dans ces cas là ? Il appelait Ichimaru pour le détendre. Après tout, le capitaine de al troisième division semblait se plaire sous les bureaux. Maudit Aizen.

Un râclement de gorge se fit entendre, et Yamamoto leva le regard vers les autres capitaines. C'était vrai, ils attendaient une réponse.  
- Aizen paiera pour son crime., lâcha-t-il donc d'un ton neutre.

Personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de s'interroger sur l'utilisation du signulier...


	10. Unohana

Unohana ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de repos. Une fois de plus, Ichimaru s'était balladé à moitié nu dans toute la cinquième division en plein hiver, et une fois de plus il avait attrapé froid. Le vice capitaine de la cinquième division était vraiment impossible. Et apparemment, Aizen ne faisait pas grand chose pour le tenir. Mais après tout, Aizen était bien trop gentil pour avoir de l'autorité sur son impossible vice-capitaine. Toujours est-il qu'Ichimaru voulait décidément faire concurence à Ukitake niveau nombre de passage à la clinique. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Unohana lui expliquait qu'il avait, comme tous les albinos, un système immunitaire assez faible. Mais tout ce qui ne plaisait pas à Ichimaru rentrait pas une oreille et sortait par l'autre.  
En entrant dans la pièce, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver son patient avec un vague kimono sur les épaules en tout et pour tout, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. On le lui ramenait inconscient et brûlant de fièvre parce qu'il avait pris froid, et voilà que cet imbécile aggravait son cas.  
- Ichimaru-fuku taichou, je vous ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois de...  
- Unohana-taichou, v'aussi v'pensez qu'j'd'vrais mourrir , fit le Shinigami d'une voix à peine audible, sans tourner la tête en direction de sa supérieure.  
- Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis ça dans la tête, Ichimaru fuku taichou, mais c'est absurde. Et de toutes façons, si c'était ce que je pensais, je vous laisserais attraper une pneumonie à cette fenêtre que vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter. Maintenant.  
Avec un soupir, le vice capitaine de la cinquième division quitta son perchoir et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Unohana le fit doucement s'allonger pour pouvoir l'osculter. Elle réprima un soupir agacé. Cet imbécile avait encore empiré son état. Il était à nouveau brûlant de fièvre. Elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander vertement lorsque le jeune Shinigami se blottit contre son giron.  
- Est c'que j'suis dégoûtant, Unohana Taichou ?  
- Ichimaru fuku taichou, vous délirez.  
- V'dîtes ça, mais v'non plus, v'voudrez pas m'toucher. Comm'Aizen taichou. J'vous dégoûte parc'que j'suis pas comm'les autres.  
- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. Personne ne pense ça, voyons.  
- Alors prouvez le...  
Unohana se mordilla la lèvre. Ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée, mais d'un autre côté, elle commençait à avoir suffisamment l'habitude de l'albinos pour savoir qu'il était capable de la pire des stupidités et que son instinct de conservation était proche du zéro. Elle referma ses bras autour des épaules du shinigami tremblant de fièvre et ne repoussa pas les lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa pas non plus par la suite.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle passa la main sur le front du shinigami endormi en se rajustant avant de sortir en entendant du bruit. Lorsqu'elle croisa le capitaine Aizen, elle masqua du mieux qu'elle put la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues et prit son air le plus rassurant devant la mine inquiète du capitaine de la cinquième division.  
- On m'a dit qu'on vous avait amené Ichimaru inconscient...  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Aizen taichou. Ichimaru fuku taichou va bien. Sa fièvre est tombée et il dort. Vous devriez vraiment l'empêcher de se ballader légèrement vêu en hiver.  
- J'ai déjà essayé, vous savez, mais il ne m'écoute pas... Je n'ai absolument aucune autorité sur lui... Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup vv...  
Unohana rougit à nouveau et baissa légèrement la tête pour le masquer.  
- Je crois qu'il vous aime beaucoup, Aizen taichou, au contraire... Ramenez le donc dans votre division, il sera mieux dans ses quartiers.  
Aizen acquiesça, et quitta peu de temps après la quatrième division, son vice capitaine dans les bras.

- V'z'avez perdu, taichou .  
- J'ai vu ça... Tu es un vrai démon, Gin...  
- Ou et c'te fois, c'est vous l'uke...


	11. Hitsugaya

Quelle journée pourrie. C'était du moins ce que pensait Hitsugaya Toushirou en se dirigeant vers sa division. Matsumoto était allée boire avec Shuuhei et Kira et elle était ronde comme une queue de pelle, Yamamoto lui avait donné de la paperasse en plus à faire, Aizen avait encore organisé un barbecue improvisé qui s'était terminé en catastrophe et avait failli incendier tout le Seireitei, il avait dû aider le capitaine de la cinquième qui se répandait en excuses à transporter les blessés à la quatrième, Unohana les avait engueulés tous les deux - comme si c'était de sa faute - et il avait un mal de dos impossible pour lequel il n'avait même pas osé demandé de traitement. Impossible de faire pire.  
- Maaaa maaaa... T'm'as l'air bien tendu., susurra une voix désagréablement familière à ses oreilles.  
Finalement si, on pouvait faire pire. Il n'avait pas encore vu Ichimaru de la journée. Maintenant c'était chose faite. Et ça allait sûrement être pire.  
- C'est le cas, Ichimaru taichou. Et votre présence n'arrange rien.  
- Allons, allons, Toushirou kun, n'sois pas si formel... T'peux m'app'ler Gin.  
- Je m'en passerai, et je vous prierai de m'appeler Hitsugaya-tai...  
Les deux araignées géantes qui servaient de mains au capitaine de la troisième division se retrouvèrent comme par magie sur ses épaules alors qu'il commençait à les lui masser. Ce qui n'était pas _du tout_ aussi désagréable que ça _devrait_ l'être. A son grand désagrément.  
- ... chou. Et arrêtez ça.  
- ç'pas l'air d'te déplaire... Y a pas d'mal à s'faire d'bien. Allez, j'suis d'humeur généreuse, j'm'occupe d'toi aujourd'hui .  
Et en deux temps trois mouvements, Hitsugaya se retrouva ligoté dans un ruban blanc et traîné vers la troisième division, ce malgré force protestations audibles dans à peu près tout le Seireitai. Du genre "Ichimaru, temeeeee, lâche moi, bâtard de renard, je vais te faire bouffer ta langue de vipère" et autres amabilités du genre qui n'eurent pas l'air de perturber plus que ça l'impossible capitaine de la troisième division. Journée désastreuse, définitivement.

Il aurait presque fini par penser que finalement cette journée n'était pas si désastreuse que ça et que Ichimaru n'était pas si foncièrement mauvais si l'autre capitaine s'était contenté du massage. Seulement voilà. Il ne s'en était pas contenté. Et dans l'état de béatitude extrême dans lequel l'avait mis les massages expert de l'albinos, il avait eu du mal à résister à l'attaque des mains balladeuses. Bien sûr, Ichimaru l'avait ramené à sa division. Mais maintenant il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se lever. Et comme Matsumoto était toujours ronde, il allait prendre du retard dans sa paperasse.  
- ICHIMARU, TEMEEEEEEEEE !!!

- Je crois que j'ai entendu la voix du capitaine Hitsugaya...  
- V'croyez taichou ?  
- Je crois qu'il t'appelle...  
- Il a dû apprécier l'massage... J'dois aller lui en r'faire un ?  
- Ho Gin, j'ai tellement mal aux épaules...  
- J's'rai t'jours d'une faiblesse coupable 'vec vous, taichou...


	12. Orihime

- Aizen taichouuuuuuuuuu ?  
- Je ne suis plus ton capitaine Gin. Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore.  
- J'veux m'amuser avec la fille aux gros seins.  
- Allons, Gin, j'ai besoin d'elle.  
- Matsumoto est pas là, et Ulquiorra a pas d'sein. J'veux m'amuser avec la fille aux gros seins.  
- Ne l'abîme pas, Gin.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sans bruit. Orihime leva la tête et regarda en direction de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas le reiatsu d'Aizen, cette fois. C'était l'autre Shinigami. Celui qui avait repoussé Kurosaki kun à la porte du Seireitei, et qui avait abîmé le bras de Jidanbou san. Elle pensait que cet homme était mauvais, mais juger d'après les apparences, c'était très mal, et elle ne voulait pas faire ça, et puis après tout, Matsumoto san l'aimait beaucoup et Matsumoto san était gentille, donc cet homme ne devait pas être complètement mauvais. Non ?  
Le Shinigami s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva doucement le menton. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui sussura à l'oreille des paroles effrayantes. Des menaces, des promesses... Orihime serra les poings. Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse de Kurosaki san, mais elle ne voulait pas être un poids, et cet homme là, il lui proposait de la libérer, et de la laisser partir, et elle ne serait pas un poids pour Kurosaki san. Après tout, Matsumoto san aimait cet homme, alors il ne pouvait pas mentir, non ?  
Les mains tremblantes, elle commença à se deshabiller.

Le Shinigami acheva de se rhabiller et se pencha vers elle, lui frottant la tête lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle pouvait partir, maintenant. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer, avant de partir sans se retourner.  
- J'ai menti.


	13. Zaraki

- Ichimaru, bâtard, laisse moi partir maintenant !  
- Maaa maaaa, Zaraki taichou, t'failli faire une bêtise, Kuchiki Hime aurait pu beaucoup t'abîmer !  
- Libère moi, sale renard !  
- J'quoi en échange ?

En rentrant à sa division, ce soir là, Zaraki Kenpachi avait pris deux décisions. D'une part, il n'approcherait plus jamais à moins de 20 mètres d'Ichimaru si ce n'était pas pour le tuer ou pour un conseil. D'autre part, il n'irait plus embêter la princesse du capitaine de la troisième division. C'était trop douloureux. Pour son postérieur comme pour son honneur.  
- Ken chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je veux des bonbons.  
Grimaçant de douleur, Zaraki se leva. Définitivement. Plus jamais il n'approcherait de ce danger public libidineux d'Ichimaru.

- Taichouuuuuuuuuuuuu ?  
- Oui, Gin ?  
- Zaraki est vach'ment déc'vant.  
- Je t'avais prévenu, Gin...  
- L'prochaine fois, j'vous écout'rai.  
- Tu dis toujours ça...


	14. Kuukaku

Lorsque la jeune Shinigami lui avait ramené le corps de Kaien, Kuukaku n'avait pas pu se contenter de ses excuses. Comment avait-elle pu le tuer froidement et le rendre à sa famille comme ça, comment avait-elle pu trouver le courage de le faire. Kuukaku avait besoin de comprendre. Kaien avait toujours été la personne la plus gentille et la plus dévouée qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait forcément une raison. Alors elle était allée demander une explication au capitaine Ukitake. Parce que Kaien avait aimé les Shinigamis, il avait été le meilleur d'entre eux, et qu'elle ne voulait pas les détester, renier ce que Kaien avait été.  
Et elle avait eu son explication. Qui l'avait rendue encore plus furieuse. Pas contre Ukitake, ou la soeur Kuchiki. Furieuse contre elle même. Furieuse, surtout, contre Kaien et sa fierté imbécile.  
Apparemment, elle avait parlé tout haut, puisque, faisant écho à ses pensées, une voix répondit.  
- J'l'ai t'jours dit. L'fierté c'sert à rien. C'tait inutile d'le laisser mourrir...  
- Vous l'auriez sauvé, vous, Ichimaru ?  
- ç'vous réconfort'rait qu'j'dise oui ?  
Kuukaku réfléchit un moment avant de passer son bras valide sur l'épaule du Shinigami. Après tout, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et elle n'avait pas besoin de la compassion affectée des membres de la treizième division. Elle avait juste besoin d'arrêter de penser à lui. Et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle reconnaisse quoi que ce soit de Kaien, si franc, si droit, dans le sourire faux et les mots menteurs du vice capitaine de la cinquième division.  
- Vous savez ce qui me réconforterait ? De m'envoyer une bonne bouteille de sake. Et de m'envoyer en l'air.  
Pour oublier Kaien, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Pour oublier sa souffrance et la chaleur de son frère. Pour oublier que plus jamais il ne lui sourirait. Plus jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras. Pour oublier que jamais, personne ne comblerait ce vide qui menaçait de la dévorer. Pour oublier qu'elle avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au nom d'un honneur imbécile.  
- J'suis votr'homme... Shiba sama.

- Tu es un profiteur, Gin.  
- V'z'êtes un homme mauvaise, Taichou.  
- N'est ce pas toi qui voulait faire des tests sur lui ?  
- Les gens qu'tout l'monde aime, ça m'donne envie d'les détruire...  
- Alors j'espère que tu l'as bien détruit dans la mémoire de cette femme...  
- Just'pour quelqu'z'heures.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Ichimaru ne l'avait pas aidée par bonté d'âme, et jamais elle ne ferait confiance à ce serpent, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que le remercier intérieurement. Parce que grâce à lui, elle l'avait oublié.  
Juste pour quelques heures.


	15. Ikkaku

Ikkaku quitta le siège de sa division en râlant. C'était toujours pareil, dès que Hisagi ramenait sa fraise. Yumichika se mettait à couiner ( "Kyaaaaaaaaah Hisagi ! Kyaaaaaaaah 69 ! Kyaaaaaah kyaaaaaah kyaaaaaah" en gros ) et il n'y avait plus personne que l'espèce de sale gothique de la neuvième division. Et bien sûr, lui il n'existait plus. Et c'était ceinture pendant que les deux tourtereaux le régalaient du bruit de leurs ébats - après que Yumichika l'avait foutu dehors de façon très cavalière.  
Toujours en râlant, il se dirigea vers la troisème division, bien décider à récupérer Kira pour aller chercher Matsumoto, puis Renji ( autant affronter le dragon Kuchiki le plus tard possible ) et se soûler au bar. Seulement en arrivant à la troisième division - toujours en râlant - il ne tomba pas sur Kira, mais c'est Ichimaru qui lui tomba dessus, lui murmurant à l'oreille.  
- Ho vraiment ? Ayasegawa a fait ça ? P'têtr' parc'que t'es pas assez bon pour l'69, Madarane ?  
- I... Ichimaru taichou ?  
- Il parait qu'j'suis assez bon pour ça, et Kira a la migraine, et comm'j'suis très gentil, j'vais m'occuper d'toi c'soir...  
- Mais enfin, Ichimaru taichou, je...  
- M'remercie pas, c'gratuit.  
Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire "ouf", il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division. Plus précisemment dans son lit. Et Ichimaru avait entreprit de le dépiauter, faisant fi de ses protestations. Et attaquer un capitaine serait malvenu, outre le fait qu'Ichimaru était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que lui. Devant la force des choses, Ikkaku se résolut à prendre des cours de 69. Après tout, c'était sûrement mieux que d'entendre les couinements de Yimichika et les grognements d'Hisagi à travers les cloisons fines des appartements des lieutenants de la onzième division.

En rentrant à sa division, ce soir là, il chantait un tout autre refrain. La prochaine fois, il écouterait couiner Yumichika et grogner Hisagi. Ichimaru était _beaucoup_ plus exigeant que Yumichika. Et _beaucoup_ plus fatiguant. Ikkaku se prit d'ailleurs à envier l'endurance de Kira. Définitivement, la place de vice capitaine de la troisième division n'était pas enviable. Il prit note de ne jaaaaaaaaaaamais l'accepter.


	16. Mayuri

Il y avait une question vitale que Kurotsuschi Mayuri se posait. Comment un albinos pouvait-il avoir autant de puissance qu'Ichimaru Gin. Et surtout, comment pouvait-il ne jamais être malade malgré la débauche de reiatsu qu'il utilisait au front. Non mais franchement, c'était illogique et ça défiait toutes les lois de la science, ce qui l'indisposait au plus haut point. Ukitake, lui, au moins, avait le bon goût de suivre les lois de la science : trois coups de Zanpakutou et il crachait ses trippes. Ce qui était normal pour un tuberculeux. Mais Ichimaru non. Ichimaru _devrait_ avoir un système immunitaire faible, il _devrait_ fatiguer vite, être sujet au cancer de la peau, ne pas bien supporter la lumière, tout ce genre de symptomes classiques, mais rien du tout. Donc Mayuri _devait_ savoir. Parce qu'il détestait ne pas savoir. Ne pas comprendre.

- V'voulez savoir p'rquoi j'la santé, Kurotsuschi-taichou ?  
Mayuri se lança dans une explications sur l'aberration que constituait la santé insolente de l'albinos, la perturbation que cela causait dans le traitement de donnée et son influence sur son sommeil, ce qui était positivement insupportable, puisque dormir favorisait l'assimilation de donnée, et que donc il devait dormir pour pouvoir rechercher plus efficacements et mieux camouffler les donn... non il n'avait rien dit, vraiment, le manque de sommeil faisait dire n'importe quoi. Et plus il s'embrouillait dans des explications scientifiquo-phase de la luno-vaseuses, plus le sourire de Gin s'élargissait.  
- L'capitaine Aizen ., répondit donc obligeamment le vice capitaine de la troisième division.  
- Comment ça le capitaine Aizen ?  
- L'raison d'ma bonne santé. C'est l'capitaine Aizen. Grâce à lui j'augmenté mon endurance.  
- Ho, et comment fait-il ça ?  
Le capitaine Aizen connaissait donc une méthode miracle ? Il allait lui faire de l'ombre ? C'était impossible, insupportable, intolérable ! Se faire doubler pas un... dork, ce n'était pas envisageable, pas du tout du tout, absolument inadmissible !  
- V'voulez vraiment l'savoir ?!  
- Oui, je veux vraiment ! Quelle question !  
- Alors j'vais vous montrer .

Une chose était certaine. Mayuri se serait bien passé de découvrir que contre toute attente le capitaine Aizen avait une sexualité. Et sa méthode miracle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.


	17. Ukitake

Ukitake sortit de la salle des quartiers de la quatrième division en réprimant une quinte de toux - ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment - lorsqu'il butta sur la capitaine de la division voisine qui marmonna une vague excuse avant de s'effondrer contre lui. Il le rattrapa au plus vite avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le secouant doucement.  
- Oi, Ichimaru tai...  
Il releva une main poisseuse de sang, et reporta son regard vers la tâche écarlate qui s'élargissait sur le haori du capitaine de la troisième division, apparemment inconscient. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'une main osseuse se posa sur son bras alors que l'albinos relevait la tête, la secouant en lui jetant un regard suppliant.  
- D'accord, Ichimaru Taichou. Je vous ramène à votre division.  
Le capitaine de la troisième division secoua à nouveau la tête.  
- Bon. Je vous prend avec moi.  
L'autre shinigami ferma les yeux d'un air soulagé avant de perdre connaissance.

Bon. Alors maintenant il avait le capitaine de la troisième division, assez sérieusement blessé, dans son lit, qui ne voulait aller ni à la quatrième ni dans sa propre division. Voilà qui était assez... Difficile à gérer. Surtout qu'il n'était pas très doué en soins. Et que si Kaien lui tombait dessus, il était parti pour une sacrée série d'engueulades, à base de "c'est votre lit, qu'est ce que quelqu'un d'autre fait dedans, déménagez le dans le mien, reposez vous, je vais m'en occuper". Or Kaien avait largement assez de travail comme ça...  
- Ichimaru Taichou... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous..., soupira-t-il en commençant à panser la blessure du Shinigami.  
Il avait été blessé par un Zanpakutou, ce qui, en l'occurence, était beaucoup, beaucoup plus préoccupant. Enfin, il allait falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire...

Ce qui ne prit pas bien longtemps. Et ne lui apporta pas plus de renseignements que "blessure d'entraînement". Ichimaru ne cracherait pas le morceau, et il allait falloir renoncer à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, le capitaine de la troisième protégeait quelqu'un, et il n'était pas près de dévoiler l'identité de cette personne. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit les deux bras osseux de l'autre capitaine se refermer autour de ses épaules.  
- Vous devriez rester allongé, Ichimaru taichou.  
- V'd'vriez v'r'poser, Ukitake taichou... J'vais vous laisser une place.  
- Vous êtes blessé. Vous avez besoin de rester allongé.  
- V'z'êtes malade. S'vous vous allongez pas, j'm'en vais.  
- Vous ne devez pas vous lever.  
- Alors allongez vous.  
Avec un soupir, Ukitake capitula. Ce qui fut une grave erreur, puisqu'Ichimaru s'était mis en tête de le remercier pour ses soins. A sa façon. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, l'autre capitaine était parti.

- Qu'même, Aizen taichou, v'z'y êtes allé un peu fort...  
Aizen passa une main possessive sur le flanc blessé de son ancien vice capitaine.  
- Tu voulais que la blessure soit crédible, non ?  
- V'falloir prendre aussi soin d'moi qu'l'capitaine Ukitake...  
- Je vais faire mieux que ça, si tu me racontes ce que je veux savoir sur Kaien dono...  
- L'sujet idéal, taichou... Vraiment l'sujet idéal...


	18. Kon

Kon ( ce qui signifie King of New York... ou pas... ) sama avait un problème existentiel. Un problème que ce chien d'Ichigo lui avait souligné, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait piqué à lire des revues pornographiques. Un problème très grave. Le problème étant le suivant : tant qu'il était en peluche, il ne pourrait jamais mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait pu lire. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas outillé en la matière. Il protestait bruyamment contre cette injustice de son sort, lui, le roi des lions, non outillé pour une chose si simple, quel scandale, lorsqu'il fut soulevé par les doigts osseux d'un shinigami inconnu au bataillon et qu'il n'avait pas senti approcher. Il entreprit donc d'insulter ce minable, ce sale renard dont le sourire constant le mettait hors de lui - il devrait le vénérer comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Mais quatre mots suffirent à lui rabattre le caquet.  
- J'peux t'apprendre.  
Qu'est ce qu'il marmonnait encore... Après un moment de blanc, les récriminations reprirent, à nouveau stoppées par la voix traînante du shinigami inconnu.  
- C'que tu disais, qu't'étais pas outillé, tout ça... J'peux t'apprendre . J'vais t'montrer...  
Kon s'insurgea donc contre cet individu qui racontait n'importe quoi alors que celui ci le transportait dans un coin sombre, détachant son hakama et posant Kon devant lui.  
- Au lieu d'râler, agis. T'as une main droite et une main gauche, non ?


	19. Grimmjow

_NdlA : Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est Grimmjow, vous suivez sûrement la parution française. Ou les anime. Pour ceux qui suivent les anime c'est le type aux cheveux bleus avec un trou dans le ventre qui apparaît dans une des dernières opening. Pour les autres… Spoiler Arrancar Arc ;;;_

L'arrancar grimaça en sentant l'aura derrière lui. Décidemment, c'était une mauvaise journée. Et lorsqu'en baissant les yeux il vit une main aux longs doigts fins sortir de son ventre, ou plutôt du trou laissé par la chaîne de l'âme. C'en était trop. Il tourna la tête vers le sale renard qui s'amusait apparemment beaucoup à faire coucou à Aizen sur son trône en travers de ce qui aurait dû être son estomac.  
"Dis donc, espèce d'enfoiré, vas faire traîner tes sales mains ailleurs que dans mon ventre !"  
Le sourire du dit renard s'élargit alors que, loin de retirer son bras du trou dans le ventre de l'arrancar, l'y avança un peu plus et passa une main dans son pantalon, faisant bondir le fier ex numéro 6 de l'espada. En plus cet enfoiré s'était caché du côté de son bras amputé.  
"Alors ici j'peux ?"  
"Ote tout de suite tes sales pattes de là, enfoiré !"  
Alors que son sourire menaçait de couper son visage en deux, l'enfoiré à tête de renard répondit d'un ton suave.  
"Moi c'que j'dis, c'que ça t'fait l'effet... Aizen taichou, j'vous l'emprunte."  
Grimmjaw eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sourire mi amusé mi paternel du génie du mal qu'il était saucissoné et traîné vers la chambre de Gin.  
Décidemment, lorsqu'on croisait le second d'Aizen, aucune journée n'était bonne.


	20. Matsumoto

"Kira ?"  
"Hnnnnh..."  
"Tu penses à lui des fois ?"  
"..."  
"Excuse moi..."  
"Matsumoto san... Je crois que vous, il vous aimait..."  
"Moi je crois qu'il m'a baisée... Dans tous les sens du terme."  
"Mais vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier."  
"Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier."  
Trois bouteilles de sake plus tard.  
"Rangiku san ?"  
"Hnnnnh ?"  
"C'est moi qu'il a baisé. Vous, il vous aimait."  
"Et je le tuerai."


	21. Ichinose

_NdlA : Pour ceux qui se demanderaient « mais qui que c'est celui là encore qu'on nous sort de derrière les fagots là », si vous n'avez pas vu les filler, vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est normal. Ichinose, dit « le clone de Shuuhei en moche » est en effet un distingué personnage des filler de Bleach. Pour la petit histoire c'est un ancien de la onzième qui a trahi la Soul Society ( et qui se ballade avec un uniforme à capuche, d'où le « ouèch ouèch » )_

La Rainbow attitude. Voilà qui résumait la vie, la pensée et le Zanpakutou d'Ichinose Maki. Et un tel affichage de gay attitude ne pouvait bien évidemment qu'éveiller l'intérêt d'Ichimaru Gin, dit la salope de la Soul Society. Et donc, avec la paternaliste bénédiction de son capitaine, le vice capitaine de la cinquième division prit donc son jour de congé pour s'occuper du cas Ichinose.  
Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que le ouèch ouèch de la Soul Society ne soupirait qu'après le jeune prodige de la 11e division, Zaraki Kenpachi, et Gin n'était pas exactement un sosie de Zaraki, mais rien ne résistait à un renard qui avait arrêté son choix. Et Ichinose comme les autres en ferait l'expérience.  
Le glorieux lieutenant de la 11e division était donc en train de choisir des sucreries pour son capitaine en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de ne pas se fouler un doigt en dégainant son sabre, artifice nécessaire à l'accomplissement parfait de la rainbow attitude, lorsqu'il sentit un bras étranger et abominablement maigre - voilà qui était inesthétique, pas comme les bras musclés du beau Zaraki - autour de son épaule.  
"Zaraki aim'les réglisse . J's'rai toi j'prendrai c'lui là..."  
"I... Ichimaru fuku taichou... Que faîtes vous là."  
"J'voulais aller boire, j'cherchais un part'naire, j'décidé qu'ce s'rait toi."  
"Mais enfin je..."  
"J'te dirai tout c'que j'sais sur Zaraki."  
Pris par les sentiments, Ichinose accepta. Il s'avéra qu'Ichimaru ne savait rien qui l'intéresse. Ou rien qu'il ne sache.  
Mais plus tard dans la nuit, Ichinose apprit que tout avait un prix. Même les renseignements inutiles.  
Et le prix d'Ichimaru le fit marcher bizarrement pendant toute la semaine suivante.  
Cette mésaventure lui avait au moins appris une chose.  
Ne jamais, jamais, jamais pactiser avec un kitsune.

Quelques années plus tard, Ichinose répétait la même erreur avec un Vampire...


	22. Renji

Renji shoota dans un caillou alors qu'il sortait en grognant de la sixième division et se dirigeait vers la troisième pour aller abreuver Kira de son mécontentement. Sale foutu emmerdeur de Kuchiki. Non seulement il était d'une arrogance insupportable mais en plus il ne daignait _même pas_ en faire profiter Renji. Comme s'il n'était même pas digne de se mesurer à lui. Sale noble à la con.

- Ho, il fait vraiment ça ? C'pas très gentil...

Renji se fit un bon de 5 mètres, manqua l'attaque de tachycardie, passa du blanc au vert puis au rouge et enfin décida d'enclencher ses deux neurones de la reconnaissances, puis, quelques secondes après ceux du languages, suivis immédiatement par ceux de l'instinct de survie pour reculer, se tourner, se plier en deux et bredouiller un très digne.

- I... Ichimaru taichou, pardonnez moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver...  
- T'veux vraiment ?  
- Vraiment quoi, Ichimaru Taichou.  
- Qu'je t'pardonne .

Cela prit encore quelques longues secondes à Renji d'assimiler le sens de ces paroles incongrues - après tout, ses excuses étaient purement rhétoriques, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Néanmoins, son instinct de conservation prima une fois de plus sur sa grande gueule - il s'agissait d'Ichimaru, après tout, pas de Zaraki.

- Euh... Hai, Ichimaru Taichou, répondit-il avec l'éloquence d'une éponge arthritique.  
- Bon, alors suis moi .

En repartant de la troisième division, Renji se jura que jamais ô grand jamais il n'emploierait plus le pardon rhétorique avec Ichimaru. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour sa fierté de seme et son précieux postérieur.


	23. Rukia

Rukia avait toujours détesté Ichimaru. Elle avait toujours eu peur de lui. Elle avait toujours redouté ses paroles doucereuses, redouté que ses longs doigts la frôlent, redouté qu'il ouvre les yeux pour la fixer de son regard rubis qui la faisait se sentir nue, misérable et sale. Ichimaru avait failli la briser à la Tour Blanche. Il avait fait chanceler une résolution lentement construite, battie sur sa honte et ses remords, et il l'avait faite chanceler en quelques mots. Il lui avait montré la futilité de l'espoir. Ichimaru lui avait appris la peur et le désespoir.

Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ce trouble sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, sa honte, ses remords, sont désespoir, le poids de sa culpabilité lui semblaient _normaux_. Elle ne sentait plus ce poids insupportable. Elle se sentait sale, mais cela lui paraissait approprié. Parce qu'en face d'Ichimaru on ne pouvait être que sale.

Aussi l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division n'eut qu'un mot à prononcer, un espoir à construire, une promesse mensongère à lui faire pour qu'elle le suive, qu'elle enlève sans gène ses vêtements et qu'elle s'agenouille devant lui et se plie à sa volonté. Il était normal de se sentir souillé en présence d'Ichimaru. Et lorsqu'il lui sussura à l'oreille qu'il avait menti, et qu'il ne sauverait personne, elle se sentit étrangement bien. Parce que lui au moins, lui savait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être sauvée.


	24. Yumichika

Ayasegawa Yumichika était furieux. Absolument, totalement furieux. Il avait osé. Il avait fait ça. Capitaine ou pas, Ichimaru allait avaler ses dents. Il n'était _pas_ beau - en tout cas pas du tout suffisamment du point de vue du quatrième siège de la onzième division _et_ il avait _osé _poser ses sales pattes sur le magnifique vice capitaine de la neuvième division. Shuuhei le lui avait avoué. Bon d'accord, apparemment, c'était lui qui était aller chercher des conseils chez le capitaine de la troisième division. Mais quand bien même. Ichimaru n'avait _pas_ à poser ses pattes sur _son_ Shuuhei. Donc il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair.

Il ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque la porte du bureau du capitaine Ichimaru.

- Ichimaru taichou, il faut que je...

Il sentit deux mains se nouer autour de sa taille, et les araignées squelettiques qui servaient d'appendices préhensiles à l'albinos s'insinuèrent en un temps record sous son hakama pour entrer en zone dangereuse.

- V'là un reiatsu bien agressif, Ayasegawa...

Yumichika déglutit péniblement.

- Si vous daigniez ramener vous mains à une place plus décente je vous expliquerais volontiers ce que...

Il termina son embryon de phrase par un gémissement avant de perdre totalement toute notion de "réfléxion", "blonditude", "sens commun" et autres choses inutiles du genre sous les mains expertes d'Ichimaru.

Lorsque l'albinos le laissa finalement partir, agitant la main comme à son habitude, il ne le gratifia pas de l'habituel "Bye bye" mais d'un.

- La prochaine fois, viens avec Hisagi, je lui apprendrai le plan à trois .


	25. Wonderwyce

_Note : Je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi avec Wonderwyce, donc je m'excuse d'avance si je suis à côté du personnage et si je suis très OOC. _

- Alors, il t'plait ?

- Wonderwyce aime les papillons...

- Oui, mais c'pas comme ça qu'y faut faire.

L'Arrancar détourna le regard du papillon sur ses mains pour lever le regard vers son interlocuteur souriant.

- Un joli petit papillon comme ça, y s'ra heureux qu'si on lui arrache les ailes, tu crois pas ?

L'Arrancar sembla réfléchir un moment avant de s'y essayer et de poser le petit animal par terre, et de le regarder se débattre d'un air fasciné.

- Wonderwyce… ?

L'Arrancar leva à nouveau les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- T'dis merci pour l'cadeau ?

Wonderwyce marqua un nouveau temps de pause avant de se redresser et de prendre la tête du Shinigami entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il avait vu Aizen faire pour le remercier.

Gin sourit en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'Arrancar. Il faudrait que Tousen se fasse une raison. Il n'y avait rien de plus pur que la cruauté.

Et Gin se trouvait très pur, au fond…


End file.
